Even Tickle Knights Are Ticklish
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Well, they're master ticklers, so why not? :) Done as a request for The Unknown One. :)


**The Unknown One, a guest user, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. The Tickle Realm and the Captain Of The Tickle Knights belong to guestsurprise. I only own Rachel, Chelsea, Sir Daniel, and Fluffy.**

* * *

 **Even Tickle Knights Are Ticklish**

"Ah, what a beautiful day," Snare-Oh said as he sat down on the couch. "A bit cold out, but still nice."

"Just perfect to enjoy sitting around and drinking some hot chocolate with the family," Rachel said as she came in with some cups of hot chocolate. Smiling at her, Snare-Oh accepted one of them, setting it down to let it cool a little as it was hot.

It was a good thing he did because the next thing he knew, something brushed his sides and he jumped with a startled laugh, making Rachel jump before she saw what had startled him and she began laughing. Rook, who had come in just in time to hear Snare-Oh's yelp, looked in the living room and also laughed as the alien mummy finally managed to stand up and turn to see a white feather cape floating behind him. "What…is this?" He asked, a bit stunned.

Rachel chuckled. "It's okay, bro. It's only Fluffy," she said with a smile. "Sir Daniel's cape."

"Ah, the White Tickle Knight that our Chelsea created long ago," he said. "I didn't realize his cape was sentient."

"It is," Rook said. "And can be very sneaky sometimes."

"Very true," Rachel said. "Speaking of which, I wonder where Chelsea and Sir Daniel are. I haven't seen Chelsea since breakfast and I think Sir Daniel had to go to the Tickle Realm for a little while. He said something about helping the king."

"I haven't seen them either," Snare-Oh said suddenly.

Just then, two arms wrapped around his waist. "Because you didn't look behind you, silly," came a familiar voice and he turned to find the very girl they had been speaking of behind him and grinning.

He cocked an eyebrow at her in amusement before catching her in his tendrils and playfully tickling her, making her giggle and squirm. Fluffy helped the alien mummy out by wrapping around Chelsea's lower legs and tickling her feet, calves, and knees while Snare-Oh tickled her stomach, underarms, and neck, to which she laughed and squirmed harder to escape, but unable to until both her uncle and the sentient cape let her up a few moments later.

Rook suddenly had a thought. "My love," he said, turning to Rachel and pulling her gently into his arms and she smiled, letting him. "Didn't you say you had learned that the Captain of the Black Tickle Knights is ticklish?"

"Yes," she said. "Our friend told me that the other day."

"Well, if he's ticklish and he's a Tickle Knight…wouldn't Sir Daniel be ticklish too?"

They both turned to Chelsea, who looked thoughtful. "I don't know," she admitted but then perked up. "But if he is, then I'll know in a moment."

With that, she took off for upstairs with Fluffy flying behind her and gently nudging her shoulder when she was halfway up the stairs and she turned to see him lay himself out in the air like a magic carpet and she climbed on, holding on as he carried her the rest of the way up the stairs and they headed for Sir Daniel's room, where he was currently reading.

The White Tickle Knight glanced up to see his creator and charge come in, riding on Fluffy, who flew towards Sir Daniel and hovered over him before gently tipping so that Chelsea slid off safely into her friend's arms. She giggled as he caught her and she hugged him happily, to which he returned the affectionate hug. "So, did Fluffy get your uncle Snare-Oh?" He asked with a chuckle.

Chelsea giggled again. "Uncle Snare-Oh nearly jumped out of his skin," she said.

A gentle laugh left the knight as he settled back down and the young girl noticed the book beside him. "What are you reading?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing completely interesting," he said. "Just a book on different fighting tactics that your aunt had in the library."

She settled beside him and grew thoughtful before deciding to finally just ask. "Sir Daniel, are you ticklish?"

To his credit, the White Tickle Knight only blinked at her question before falling into thought and then looking at her. "I don't know," he answered. "Why do you ask?"

The teenager bit her lip a little. "Well, Aunt Rachel said the head knight is ticklish and that got us all wondering if you were," she admitted. "You're a great tickler, like the head knight and the rest of our family, but well…,"

"Would I be ticklish too?" He finished for her.

She nodded. "Yeah."

Sir Daniel looked thoughtful again. "I really don't know," he replied. "I haven't had anyone attempt to tickle me. Usually they are running to avoid a tickle torture from me."

Chelsea giggled at that and he chuckled as both knew that she was often the one he'd be chasing to tickle and he always would catch her. She then decided to try tickling Sir Daniel's underarms and so moved her hands to that spot and carefully poked him there.

The White Tickle Knight jumped sharply when he felt that, but settled down again before jumping sharply once more when Chelsea did it again and she began giggling. "I don't know about ticklish yet, but you are rather sensitive there, huh?" She asked.

He chuckled. "Perhaps if your gentle pokes had a bit more wiggle to them," he suggested.

She grinned and began wiggling her fingers into his underarms and to both hers and Sir Daniel's surprise, he burst out into laughter and squirmed his hardest. Delighted to see his reaction, the young girl continued tickling her friend's underarms before growing curious and slipping her hands under his stomach armor, which contrary to popular belief was like how a t-shirt was on someone. His armor was unbreakable, but lacked the sharp edges that armor would have. This meant Chelsea wouldn't get hurt with her hands between Sir Daniel's stomach and his stomach armor.

Which spelled more tickling for the knight, who began laughing so hard, his laughter echoed through the house and he squirmed before grabbing Chelsea. "Fluffy, get her!" He commanded.

To his shock though, Fluffy turned on him and wrapped around his back to tickle his underarms, neck, and sides while Chelsea continued tickling his stomach. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

His young charge giggled. "Got you, Sir Daniel!" She said with a big smile on her face as she helped Fluffy tickle the White Knights underarms and he howled with laughter.

Rachel entered the room. "What's all that racket?" She asked, but then paused when she saw why Sir Daniel was howling with laughter that echoed through the house. Looked like both Chelsea and Fluffy had teamed up to tickle the knight and he looked to be in stitches.

Finally, Chelsea stopped, giggling again while Fluffy stopped tickling his master and they saw Sir Daniel looked a bit winded, but then, he caught his young charge in his arms and she squealed as he suddenly gave her a playful, yet gentle, noogie. "Well, I guess we know the answer to your earlier question, don't we?" He asked before holding Chelsea in a gentle, secure hold and lifted her shirt up just a little to expose her stomach and belly button. "Fluffy, you help me tickle this little one, and we'll call it even."

The cape instantly went to work, tickling Chelsea's stomach with its feather side and she squealed, trying to escape, but the White Tickle Knight had her trapped and he even wiggled a finger into her belly button to make her squeal before he spotted Rachel. "Ah, Rachel, would you like in on tickling this young one?" He asked.

She smiled. "Sure," she said. "Got a good hold on her?"

Sir Daniel nodded and Fluffy wrapped around Chelsea's legs to keep her secure and Rachel blew a raspberry into her niece's stomach, making her squeal before she got one arm free and tickled Sir Daniel's side and he jumped before laughing and finally letting her up, holding her up into the air as if they were playing a game of 'airplane'. "Truce?" He asked, noting his charge looked a little tired.

"Truce," she said, giggling before a small yawn escaped her and he smiled, lowering her to lay beside him on the bed and she curled up beside him instantly. Fluffy floated over and gently covered the teenager with his silk side in to help her rest and Rachel nodded.

"It's a little cold outside," she said. "Perfect weather for a small nap."

"I agree," said Sir Daniel as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, holding his charge protectively as he followed her into a peaceful sleep, making Rachel smile.

Turns out Tickle Knights were indeed very ticklish.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
